The proposed scope of activity will build on the seven-year history of health services research, demonstration, technical assistance, and public service conducted under the auspices of the Health Services Research Center of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill. The Center will increase its potential for accomplishment in this area through a linkage with the Department of Community Health Services at nearby Duke University. The research and development activities under the proposed project will emphasize problems of managerial control in health services delivery systems. The methodological bias will favor experimental and quasi-experimental research designs. The strategy for the project will include: (1) a core research plan for the conduct of studies ranging along the continuum from service transactions-to-administrative mechanisms (2) a set of controlled access practice settings; and (3) a developing set of linkages with the larger health care system. The supplemental special emphasis proposal will focus on the implementation of information-based health care management systems; the investigation and the dissemination of research and implementation findings to the larger health care industry.